


Till human voices wake us, and we drown

by Godtater (Karaii)



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (and get one for Quynh while you're at it), Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digital Art, Dismemberment, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Guro, Someone get Booker a therapist, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Godtater
Summary: Set post-film, alternate take.Quynh kidnaps Booker, and keeps him in a tank, drowning him over and over. She appears to be soothed by the sounds of him dying, perhaps because it was her background noise for 500 years. Booker, for his part, has an, ah,,, unfortunate sexual association with death by choking thanks to being hung to death for days on end. So. Maybe it's less torture and more comfort for two broken creatures?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 132
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, but it is pretty explicit, so don't read it if you're sensitive towards graphic violence. I'll try to trigger warn for stuff but it's Pretty Damn Dark, so, proceed with caution!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings for: death by drowning and hanging; asphyxiation kink; unhealthy relationships


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings for: graphic gore (dismemberment); unhealthy relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Booker says "like a kitten kneading its mother" in French.  
> Quynh replies "meow" in Vietnamese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings for dismemberment, graphic gore, painful death


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: stabbing (lots of stabbing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ἀνδρομάχη = (Greek) Andromache  
> Bạn dám nói với tôi bằng ngôn ngữ của những người đã giết tôi! = (Vietnamese) You dare speak to me in the language of those who killed me!  
> Non, ne le fais pas = (French) No, don't do it  
> Sao mày dám!! Để tôi đi, đồ ngốc của Pháp! = (Vietnamese) How dare you! Let me go, you French idiot!  
> Andy n'est plus immortelle = (French) Andy is no longer immortal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: gore, booker's lack of self worth


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: choking, throat slitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nicky (Italian): Calm down sister, it's me, Nicolò--  
> Quynh (Vietnamese): Get off me you @#$%--  
> Nicky (Italian): Damn it, how do you say... ah... (in Vietnamese) Please calm down, it's Nicolò, your brother--


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: eye gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Quynh (Greek): ..... ...this blood....  
> it's true? You're no longer immortal...?
> 
> Andy (Greek): Yeah...  
> You can take my life if you want. It's yours...  
> It always has been.
> 
> Quynh (Greek): Andromache.... ;____;


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: visual gore, booker wangst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Unblurred text  
> Yusuf: (arabic) Damnit Boss.... (english) You okay, Nicky?  
> Nicoló: (Italian) Despite everything, yes.  
> Nile (english): I'm fine, too, thanks for asking. No thanks to you. What the fuck, man?  
> Nicoló (italian): Ch....a hundred years was too short.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: child death, accusations against God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booker was born in 1770, and died in 1812, at 42 years of age. Long enough for one of his kids to have been of age to join the army, same as him :')


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: visual gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nicky: (french) Peace, brother. (english) We are covering your dignity.  
> Joe: What's left of it, anyway.  
> \--  
> Quynh: (vietnamese) English speaking scum...  
> Booker: (french) Quynh, she uh, doesn't like English. The rest is okay, though. You understand?  
> \--  
> Nile: (french) I don't speak well...(spanish) D'you speak spanish?  
> Quynh: (latin) What do you take me for? An ignoramus? Plebian.  
> \--  
> Andy: (latin) Let's put it to a vote. What say you all?  
> Joe: (vietnamese) What d'you think, Nicky?  
> Nicky: Ahh, my Vietnamese is rusty, but I will try.  
> \--  
> Andy: (latin) What do you say? le'Livre?  
> Booker: (french) I, uh, need a drink. Please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Booker's ever spiralling self-hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Booker: (french) I did deserve it, but, yeah. Thanks. I appreciate it.  
> \----  
> Author's note: Cancer as a term already existed in the 1800's, but rhabdomyosarcoma specifically did not, that I know of.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Nile kinkshaming all of us XD;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Nicky: (Italian) I will get him a bed sheet. He does not care for cold.  
> Joe: (Arabic) Ahh, love of my life, you are too good for this world.
> 
> Andy: (Latin) Quynh, my most beloved, was such your hate for me? (Greek) Was your hatred so great that you had to hurt the one who had nothing to do with this beyond what he was to me?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly no content warnings for this one! Lots of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: asphyxiation, unhealthy relationships


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: more drowning/asphyxiation/gore + booker sadness


	18. Chapter 18




End file.
